


Even If We Tumble and Fall

by lizook12



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Baseball, Established Relationship, F/M, Family fun, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2490917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizook12/pseuds/lizook12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She can’t stop the mumbled curses or the shouts telling the ump to back off though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even If We Tumble and Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spyglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spyglass/gifts), [itsalwaysfour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsalwaysfour/gifts).



> For Grace and the Mollys (which sounds like a kickass band name); they know why. 
> 
> Title from the new, gorgeous Little Big Town song _Tumble and Fall_.

“So...” She leans against the fence where the coach always stands, hand shielding her face from the sun as she turns towards him. “Did everyone show up on time?” 

“Everyone except Gemma.” 

"I could design a program based on the consistency of her lateness; she hasn’t made it to one of our practices on time.”

Nodding, he leans over the fence, his hip pressing to hers. “She plays hard though. 

Sure enough, the aforementioned six-year-old is next up to bat, her helmet wobbling as she takes practice swings, almost spinning herself in a complete circle in the process. She’s standing just outside the batter’s box, feet digging into the dirt as she adjusts her stance when the umpire behind the plate decides she moving too slowly. 

The words ‘today, honey’ seem to echo through the small stadium and Felicity has to physically restrain her husband—her fingers wrap around his wrist without a second thought—so that he doesn’t rush the field and shove the older man against the backstop. 

She can’t stop the mumbled curses or the shouts telling the ump to back off though. 

Not that she thinks they’re misplaced.

Not at all.

But it is just a t-ball game. 

“Hey...” She presses her lips together, bites back a smile at the tinge of pink faring across his cheeks; it’s a rare sight and that he cares that much about their players, that he’s so invested that he doesn’t even give it thought, amuses and warms her all at once. Still... “Hey, they’re six, they don’t care.” 

“But he’s...” 

“And you don’t have an assistant coach—”

“It’s not my fault Mr. Dennith wasn’t committed to the team!” 

“You buried him in paperwork and handing out snacks.” Lifting an eyebrow, she cheers as Gemma sends the ball flying. “Either way, you can’t afford to be ejected from the game.”

“I still don’t think... Hey, Ray finally made it.” 

She rolls hers eyes, grins as their daughter laughs in the dugout. “I know. Lily pointed out Uncle Ray the minute he sat down by Thea.” 

“She’ll be happy he got here for most of—”

The rest of the sentence is drowned out as Felicity starts waving her arms and screaming beside him. 

“Are you kidding me, ump?! She was safe by a mile! A mile!” Scowling up at him, she gestures toward the bag. “You saw that, right? What with your sixth sense of observation and your ninja vision...” 

Tilting his head towards her, he smirks. “Who’s worked up now?” 

“I’m reasonably concerned that that man’s eyesight has failed him.” 

“It’s ok. Look, she already has her glove on and is ready for the next inning.” 

“And it looks like your daughter will be leading off; you don’t—”

“She’s ours, but yes, you have a point.” 

Lily runs up just then, her baseball cap perched crookedly on her unruly blond curls, as their team takes the field. Oliver laughs, his arm wrapping around Felicity’s waist as she leans forward fixing the hat and reminding their daughter to keep alert at first base. 

Grinning, he presses a kiss to her temple as she straightens, leaning into his embrace as Lily settles in at first, alert in her position. “Best co-captain I could ever ask for.” 


End file.
